The Anthology of These Grey Skies
by Big Diesel
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots that occurred outside of the main storyline. It will chronicle deeper into the lives of our heroes. Stay tuned as you step into the world of These Grey Skies.
1. Genesis (Hiro X GoGo)

Hiro Hamada hastily walked passed the turnstile and went the several paces from the foyer into another hallway of the building to enter the laboratory. It was the first time he had return to lab since his brother's death. Although it had been a month since Tadashi had departed from this world, but the wound remained fresh. Hiro walked the familiar hallway that led to the lab. Each step he made sounded like a dancer performing tap. It echoed and bounded through the empty hallway. Never in his life had he felt the feeling of loneliness.

"I want to go home." The moment he felt the uneasiness of entering the lab, those words came exactly into his head. He didn't know exactly where what home he wanted to go to, but certainly not where he came from. He couldn't begin registering in his mind that in order to go to his room, he must pass by his brother's. If he had to sit at the dinner table, his space, which was across from him, would be empty. When they would watch television in the living room, the indentured that Tadashi made on the couch would soon become an aberration. It was more than the bereaved Hiro could bear. Nevertheless, Hiro managed.

There was one important detail that Hiro did not forget about his fear of returning to the lab: GoGo Tomago. At the funeral, GoGo played the role of the grieving widow. A handkerchief in one hand and the other donning the ring that her Tadashi gave her for their impending marriage. Her lip quivered, but remained still in the pew. Hiro made a few glances at her, to see if she was okay; for they both had a deep connection with Tadashi.

Then, he remember that fateful evening at the restaurant. He never forgot the smile she gave Hiro when she claimed his lips. He never forgot the cold feeling of her hands when she grabbed him. Her eyes were a dark shade of black.

 _ **I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.**_

His stomach churned upon those words. Like a code phrase to warrant misery. He wished he had ask her that day on what she meant by those words. However, he never got the chance as Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred returned with Aunt Cass from the kitchen. They sat at the round table eating dessert that his aunt had made. Throughout that time frame, GoGo never stopped staring at Hiro. Those ill-omened rang through his eyes. Like a wake-up call, he became alert of GoGo Tomago. Something in his spirit was alerting him that an evil seed was planted that day at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

He slowly turned the knob as he entered the laboratory. He sighed with tension as he pushed the heavy metal door into the lab. The coolness brushed through his body when walking into the sterile environment. From afar, he saw the robotic equipment that he became adapted on his first week at SFIT. Down the row of desk, which were their stations, was the laser probe that was a prototype. Wasabi and Honey Lemon have been testing the experiment for a few months. With Wasabi's background in lasers, they have hoped that the prototype would be ready for the upcoming presentation. However, dust began collecting around it. Hiro wouldn't be surprised if they all were feeling a certain lost within them.

He made his way to his station. Surrounded by grieving cards and small gifts to sympathize his loss, he gently placed them aside for his laptop. He thought if he consume his mind with work, then everything else would fade away. Tadashi's death, Aunt Cass's budding alcoholism, and his sorrow.

"Hey guys, Hiro is back." Hiro had the familiar voice from afar. He turned to see the familiar friends entering the lab. In his sights were the smiling faces of Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Honey Lemon hastily ran to Hiro and tightly embraced him.

"My little brother," she faintly said. Hiro closed his eyes to feel her hug. She smelled of strawberries and honeydew. He reached for her shoulders as he felt a wet kiss from his cheek. "I am so happy that you came back. We've missed you." She wiped her eyes with her hand. Hiro knew that she wanted to cry. He didn't blame her. If she did, he would have joined her.

"Welcome back, Hiro dude," said Wasabi as he did the same thing to Hiro and wrapped his arm around him. "Welcome back, dude, welcome back." Shortly thereafter, Fred came and hugged Hiro as well. "Glad that you are back, Hiro."

Hiro looked at the floor as he was too shy to face the friends that sincerely noticed his absence. "It's okay, Hiro," said Honey Lemon as she grab his hands. She kneeled to the floor so that she can see Hiro. "There is no need to hold back. It is still fresh. You are not alone and you know we will be there to support you, no matter what."

"Thanks," said Hiro with a soft tone. Honey Lemon let go of his hands and went to her station. Wasabi and Fred patted Hiro on his back and went back to their station.

"You have no idea on how appreciative I am to have you as my friends," said Hiro. "I am touched. I am really am."

"We were worried, Hiro. You are our family," said Fred.

"If you need anything, just talk to us," said Honey Lemon.

"We have your back, dude, always," said Wasabi.

"I appreciate that," said Hiro.

"We haven't heard for you in quite awhile that we got worried," said Wasabi.

"There was nothing of concern. We are just slowly readjusting," said Hiro.

"Giving them space was the best idea, guys," said Honey Lemon. "If we got on their nerves too much, then grieving would have been difficult."

"Sure, but it is best that they need someone for support, Honey," said Fred. "Tadashi was much of our friend just as Aunt Cass and Hiro."

As the trio were talking, the voices faded into a blur. Hiro couldn't tell the aftermath of what was occurring in his home. He opened his phone and saw the screenshot of his aunt and his brother. A bittersweet smile spread on his face. He touched the phone and cherish the image like he would a true love. He was trying his hardest to pick up the slack for his aunt. It was something that Tadashi would have done.

It was because his aunt was carrying the burden for the both of them.

Every morning and every evening, Aunt Cass was to be found in her bedroom. Closed away from the world, her domicile of a bedroom became a protective shell. Not allowing anyone or anything to come inside. 'Leave me alone, Hiro.' Hiro remembered when she was in a drunken stupor. 'Leave me alone and let me wallow in peace.' Peace was far from her vocabulary as she emptied the bottle of Wild Turkey like there was no tomorrow. For in her mind, there was no tomorrow.

Tadashi made a huge impact in her life. He carried the torch of responsibilities and acted more of a counselor to Aunt Cass than as a guardian. As a young adult, Tadashi took on more things because of the proclivities that were handed to him. Something that his younger brother admired that Tadashi never expressed his emotion. Confiding inside, he never argued about what they did not have, but what did they have deemed useful.

When Aunt Cass was asleep or passed out, Hiro enter the brewery that was her bedroom. He smelled a strong scent of alcohol and body odor. He closed his eyes as he reached for the trash bag and collected bottle after bottle of whiskey from the floor. Aunt Cass, a lightweight, was a social drinker and never really enjoyed the sensation of alcohol. She opted for a glass of wine seldomly on dinner dates, but her feelings of alcohol contrasted now than it did then.

Seeing Aunt Cass in that predicament made Hiro wanted to cry. Crying was something that he, himself, became accustomed since his brother's death. His pillow was the sponge as the river of tears flowed from his eye ducts. His mind was consumed on his brother and his aunt. His brother was the bridge that held the pair together. The bridge was destroyed and the villages are now separated.

Once he cleared the floor of the empty bottles, he moved on the bed where he found Aunt Cass asleep. The bed was a dispensary of used tissues, more empty bottles, prescription painkillers, and Aunt Cass. He knew as he cleaned the bed he would smell her body odor. Foul as a deceased skunk, she coped so bad that she began to miss bathing, especially coming from a woman who bathed in cleanliness.

This became routine: wake up and check on Aunt Cass; prepare meals and managed the restaurant; check on her again and leave food beside the door; leave for a couple of hours to head to evening class at SFIT; return home and cook dinner; check on Aunt Cass before going to bed. After that, repeat. It brought much despair to him, but he cared about Aunt Cass too much than to worry about himself. Stress showed on his callous hand, in his yellowish red eyes. He had lost weight and can be seen by how loose his clothes fitted. Throughout that time, he did not allow a single soul to know what went down at the Hamada household. Despite the many calls and texts of assistance, pride was the major factor in Hiro's equation.

In the midst of the conversation, Hiro interjected. "How has GoGo been?" The trio immediately feel silent. They looked at each other as if they were deciding on who was going to speak first.

"GoGo has not been the same since Tadashi's passing," said Wasabi frankly. Wasabi was not much of a sugar coater or a script writer. His personality would not allow him to euphemize anything. "The GoGo that we know and love died that day as well. She has been nothing but a wreck, Hiro."

"Yes," concurred Honey Lemon as her eyes averted to the office in the back of the laboratory. Within that office was the former office of her lover and the now the dark core of GoGo.

"GoGo has not spoken to us since then. She has locked herself in that office," said Wasabi. "She does her work and leaves. It is the same thing everyday since you've been gone."

"Have you tried talking to her," asked Hiro. GoGo may have been a tough girl, but she should not have been much of her fear to them as she was him.

 _ **I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.**_

Hiro became certain that he was not the only one that felt that aura at the restaurant.

"One evening, I went inside of her office to hand her some files for our project," said Honey Lemon. "As I enter, I felt a shiver going through my spine. Something in my senses were telling me to leave while I still could. But I didn't. I went in and I saw GoGo sitting in her desk. Her face was deep in a notebook. She was writing something, but I couldn't read it. It was nothing but scribbles."

Honey Lemon swallowed her lump as she continued to tell her story. "I went behind GoGo and slightly tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped from behind and grab me back the throat."

'What the fuck do you want,' she screamed.

'I just wanted to give you a file,' I said.

'Do you know what happens to bad little girls when they don't knock,' she questioned.

'No, I don't want to know,' I said. I was pleading for my dear life. I swore I was hanging off the floor by the way she grabbed my throat.

'Good. Because you don't want to know,' she said. 'Now get the fuck outta here.'

"Without hesitation, I ran out of the office," said Honey Lemon. "The odd part was that when she came out, she acted like nothing happened. She came to me and even ask me out for some Thai food. I thought to myself that a few moments ago, you tried to kill me, and suddenly, you asked me out?"

Hiro's stomach churned by hearing Honey Lemon's tale. A thought came to mind saying that he needed to leave. However, he did not get the chance. The door opened from the office and out came the figure from her protective shell.

GoGo's beauty was an understatement, perhaps it was because even she was unaware of her prettiness. She wore her trademark black leather pants, white midriff and her leather jacket. Her purple streak of her black hair hid behind those eyes. She stood in center as they watched in the odd combination of worry and awe.

Footsteps broke the silence as she marched her way to the crowd. They all watched from the distance. Like it was a fashion show, GoGo swayed her hips and walked with confidence. Her eyes sparkled from the hanging lights in the lab and her facial expression turned into a smile. That smile, that haughty smile. It was the same smile that Hiro saw when she kissed him. He can still taste her as she made her way to his station.

"My precious Hiro has returned," said GoGo. She went and wrapped her arms around him. Hiro felt the tightness of her hug which made him flushed. He looked at the others. They were surprised by the transition of her behavior as it contrasted on what they have said earlier.

"How have you been, my little fishy," asked GoGo. "You seem to be okay. Look like you lost weight. Has Aunt Cass been feeding you lately?"

She sounded like a mother. It was nurturing. Something that GoGo from the past never did. "It can be hard especially losing a loved one. It is, but we are all trying to move on."

"Move on? It is easier said than done, GoGo," said Hiro, "But we are managing."

"Good," she said as she smiled. She faced the others. "Hey guys, the professor called. He said that he need you all for lab assistants for his thermodynamics class this afternoon. Could you guys head over there?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Wasabi.

The trio grab their things and were exiting the lab. GoGo waved them off being turning her eyes on Hiro. "Why not come inside of my office and we can catch up."

"I don't mind that," said Hiro with eeriness coming from his voice.

Hiro followed GoGo as they entered her office. He hasn't stepped foot into that office since Tadashi's death. Before he died, that office belong to Tadashi. Tadashi worked in the office for he was an adjunct professor for the university. At the time of his death, he was working on his doctorate to become a professor.

It was strange returning to an office that now belong to GoGo. It was very lavish and well-furnished. She had kept it the same on how Tadashi left it. It just had a tad of a feminine touch. Everything in the office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat.

"Have a seat, Hiro," said GoGo as she took her jacket and placed it around the armchair behind her desk. Hiro blushed when seeing her body. Her stomach was showing and it exposed the belly button ring. When she turned around, he slightly saw her panties peeking from her pants. They were red, one of his favorite color of panties.

"Would you care for drink, my little fishy," asked GoGo. He noticed the bottles of whiskey and bourbon on the bar. He shook his head in disagreement. "No alcohol for you? That is fine, my dear," she said with such grace.

She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. "If I remember correctly, you are a fan of ginger ale, correct?"

"Yeah, I am," said Hiro. She walked to the couch where Hiro sat and gave him the glass. Without a second thought, he drank the ginger ale. Hiro enjoyed the refreshing taste of ginger ale. It was something he liked during his early days of illegal bot-fighting. Underage and never cared for alcohol, he wanted something he called 'atypical.' He had came across ginger ale and has enjoyed it since.

"Made you another glass," said GoGo. He exchanged his finished glass with a fresh one. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and sat on the couch next to Hiro. The couch was a love seat. It belonged to his brother. His brother got the couch from a rummage sale. GoGo got herself comfortable as she sipped her drink. It made her face turned red as she took a sip. Hiro blushed and became flustered on how she looked. He would be a liar if he didn't admit that GoGo can be cute.

"Let's talk, shall we," said GoGo. "I am glad that my little brother has returned."

 _I am very surprised for you to use such a term. Yet again, you were engaged to my brother._ Hiro kept those thoughts to himself.

"How has your aunt been," asked GoGo.

"She's been better. Taking some time off from work," said Hiro.

"Oh, I see," she said as she took another drink.

"It has not been the same since Tadashi, you know," said Hiro. "She is still taking it hard. It worries me. She has been a wreck. It's been hard."

"I know, my little fishy," replied GoGo. "For all of us. We were supposed to be wed. He was supposed to be my shining knight. I was the princess that he rescued. It hurts me, but I am trying my hardest to move on."

She took another sip before emptying the glass. She then pour another glass of bourbon and began drinking it. Once she took another sip, she focused herself on Hiro.

"Hiro, it is okay to mourn, but you must move on. It is not healthy to stress over things," said GoGo.

She finished her second glass before placing it on the table. She grazed her finger through her hair before moving before getting closer to Hiro.

"I do miss my dear Tadashi, but I have tried my hardest to move on from him," said GoGo. "I missed our talks together. We were planning to become a family, Hiro. I really wanted a family."

She slid closer to Hiro that they were hip-to-hip. She put her around him and started to rub his hair. "I miss his smile, his laugh, his everything. I wanted something that I couldn't get from my family. When I met him, he became my family. You all became my family."

"Yeah." That was all that Hiro could say. GoGo was rubbing her fingers through his hair. He felt her breath hovering over his ear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable like this," asked GoGo as she playfully slid her hands through his hair.

"No," he responded in fear and confusion.

"Good," said GoGo as she continued.

"One thing about his absence is that I have felt quite, quite lonely," she said. "I miss the comfort of being with somebody dear and near to me, my little fishy."

He felt the wet sensation of her lips kissing his ear. She lightly nibbled his ear and licked around the lobe. He stood motionless as she concentrated on his ear and continued rubbing his hair. With her free hand, she sensually slid down to his chest. She started encircling his nipples before pinching it. Hiro let out a slight moan from it.

"I miss your brother, my little fishy," said GoGo as she thrust her tongue inside of his ear. "I miss what we have together." Hiro became limp by the feeling of GoGo's affection. She used her hands to wrap around Hiro's waist. She grabbed his body and situated it around her lap.

"There, you are within my reach," said GoGo. "It's okay. Just let yourself go. The medicine should be taking effect any minute."

"Medicine," questioned Hiro.

"That's right, my dear. The second glass had a _kick_ , didn't it," said GoGo with a smile. "It's okay. Vets have been using this for years."

"You anesthetized me," asked Hiro before he tongue started slurring. His hands were going limp. His legs were going numb. Before he knew it, his entire body was paralyzed by her concoction.

"Do you want to go to heaven with me," asked GoGo as she rubbed both of his nipples through his t-shirt. "Don't fight it, my little fishy. Just let yourself get lost. Do it for Tadashi."


	2. Nephilim (Hiro X GoGo)

Hiro opened his eyes, but quickly closed them after the sensitivity of the sunlight. Upon his wakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings. He was on the floor. Strange for him to be sleeping there, he thought. The room was dark, only emitting a small faint of light from the outside. He couldn't see himself, but he had to know his whereabouts.

It appeared to be that he was in an office. It was well-furnished, very lavish, and state-of-the-art. Whiteboards were on every corner of the room. Positioned in front of him was an old-fashioned executive desk. The aged cedar pine released a faint scent of its age around his nose. Having a knack for fancy furniture, he knew that kind of furniture was a rarity and expensive. It was the desk that belong to a person of importance. An individual who put in hard work and dedication to have those kind of lavishness. Beside him was a leather couch, it was a love seat. The more he was adjusting, he heard the humming of the small refrigerator. Next to the refrigerator was a small bar that had a huge abundance of alcohol. From whiskey to bourbon, he knew that individual had a particular taste in hard liquor.

Suddenly, a cool draft loomed around Hiro; making him to shiver. Peculiar, he thought. Why would he be cold if it was still summer? It was pitch black and he could not see anything in front of him. He reached for his pocket to get some warmth, but all he felt was bare flesh. His eyes widened and his heart beated when touching himself with his body. He felt around more spots until he concluded that he was naked.

 _How in the hell did I ended up naked?_ Those were the words that came into Hiro's mind. He rubbed his head to soothe his headache, although it was the least of his worries. Where in the world was he? How did he end up here? He went and gathered his thoughts.

Despite his headache, bits and pieces returned to him. He was talking with his friends, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. He was called to call into the office. He had a couple of drinks, and then nothing.

"You are finally awake. Good!"

Hiro knew that sultry, deep voice. It was the same voice that sent shivers down his spine. It was the very voice that he shared a stolen kiss with at the Lucky Cat Cafe. it was the same voice who was once again to his belated brother. It was the same voice that emitted a haunting chant from her crimson lips, _**I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.**_

He jerked his head and from behind, sitting in the leather chair was the bedeviling GoGo Tomago. She sat in the chair with her legs crossed. Like Hiro, she was naked as well. Bewitching her appearance as she looked beautiful with all of her glory exposed in front of him. She shook her leg as if she was expecting, better yet, preparing for what was to come to Hiro.

"Good to see you are fine, my little fishy. I was hoping that medicine was not as strong as it was suggested."

"Medicine, what are you talking about?"

"Shh! Relax my dear. You won't suffer any brain damages. Vets have been using these for years."

"You anesthetize me?" Hiro was astounded in confusion. The scattered memories returned as he entered the office to talk with GoGo. Before he could talk, she gave him some drinks. A non-alcoholic drink, she substituted with ginger ale. Drinking that ginger ale was a fatal flaw in his mistake.

"Why," he questioned. His head was spinning and saw that things were getting blurry. "Why do such a thing to me?"

"It is best not to argue, my dear," she said with such calmness. "You are still under its spell. It might be best not to do anything at this time."

He tried to stand. He needed to get out there, but he was unable as he collapsed on the couch behind him.

"Oh no, my dear," said GoGo. "You can't leave in such a condition. No, no. That might bring trouble."

GoGo retrieved from her leather chair and made her distance to Hiro. Swaying her hips as she made her way to her prey. The atmosphere and the scene showed who was in charge of the operation.

"You must not hurt yourself, dear." GoGo cradled Hiro and rested him on the loveseat. Feeling his nakedness on the cold couch made him feel strange. GoGo situated herself on the couch and rested his head on her lap. Hiro, in the past, always desired a naked love pillow with either Diana, Aunt Cass, or even Honey Lemon. He had never expected to receive from his former sister-in-law.

"Comfy, my little fishy," asked GoGo. Hiro looked up as he saw the smile remain on her face. It was a seductive grin that was ready to attack at will. He was the prey that was caught in GoGo's web. The spider rubbed over his hair and nestled her finger behind his ear. He flushed by her delicate touch. It was a sensual touch that only a lover who receive. But, in retrospect, it also felt like a mother's touch as well.

"I must say. You put up quite a fight when I drugged you," she said with a chuckle. "Yet again, you are a Hamada. Tadashi was more willing whenever we had sex, but for you, you are such a fighter."

"Having sex? What are you talking about?" Suddenly, Hiro felt foreign substances around his lower stomach. He also felt a foreign substance around his penis. It was sticky and cool, but it was not there that long. He touched the texture and rubbed it with his fingers. He had already knew that it was semen. "Are you telling me that you, me…"

"Made precious love? Yes we have." GoGo's eyes widened with Hiro's discovery. To her, it looked like he had found buried treasure. "You were, I meant, are quite a beast. Your dick was one of the best I had ever came across. I am very fortunate to dig in with such a treat!"

"Why? Why me? What did I do?" Hiro wanted to know. Although he did not opposed to sex. Since he was fourteen years old, he had been engaged in many sexual encounters. However, this was the first time that he had sex without his permission. His stomach churned that he was a victim of rape.

"Why you? Why not you?" GoGo reiterated his question. "Are you seriously asking me that kind of question? Why did the Jews had to go to concentration camps? Why did the blacks have to suffer during slavery? Why did the Japanese suffered from the atomic bomb? That is the way of the world. We live and we die. That is our curse."

She sat up from the chair and made her way to the bar. She reached for a bucket and put some ice in an empty glass. She poured a bottle of whiskey and filled it to the brim. Her drink was made and she returned back to her post.

"I am going to tell you a little story, my dear Hiro. Have you ever heard of the term, nephilim?"

Hiro was familiar with the word. There were supposed to be fallen angels that descended to Earth after their sinful encounters with human women. He studied the subject from his religious studies class at his community college. "I know about the term," he said, "But what is your point."

"Fallen angels are something else, are they? They were once angels. They were servants of the almighty God. They were the giants of our world. The consequences of us abiding in such a lustrous sin."

Hiro was already confused on his unknowing rape and now she was giving him a lecture. Where was she going with this?

"I think I am a descendant of a nephilim. Granted I am short, but I think I have ancestors involved on what they did. Think about it, Hiro. These angels were tired of living such a lackluster life abiding through a law that forbid any source a pleasure. Can you imagine the angels getting excited by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of them. I would like to imagine you as a woman bathing naked in the lake. The water dripping down your stomach to your lovely pussy. Your nipples are erected from the cool, chilly water. If I were an angel, I would have pounced on you in heartbeat."

She chuckled while she took out an ice cube. She let it hang over Hiro as it drip onto his chest. He flinched when feeling its cold wetness. "Do you feel that," she asked. "Do you feel that forbidden pleasure dripping all over you. Making you feel strange? Making you feel some kind of way?"

Hiro refused to speaking. He may be in this predicament. Nevertheless, he was too dignified to give her a response.

"Silent," asked GoGo. "I see. You play the hidden, silent gnome, my dear. But you must know, even gnomes get in the mood." She put the ice cube around his nipple. She encircled it while Hiro flinched. "Shh! Stand still and let me work my magic. Does it make you feel good. Tell me how you are feeling. Are you feeling your lust? Are you feeling that sin?"

"No," Hiro protested. GoGo rubbed the ice cube as Hiro felt its sensation. His nipples became erect. Suddenly, he felt a pinch with the other nipple. It was GoGo massaging it with her fingers. He let out a small moan.

"Did you just moan," she asked with laughter.

"No," he faintly said.

"Liar," she said sharply as she applied pressure of the ice cube. Hiro emitted another light moan. "There! I knew you were lying! It was very cute. It almost sounded like you were a girl."

"I am not a girl," said Hiro.

"Not now, you aren't. Now tell me the truth, does it feel good." GoGo created a trinity as she nibbled behind his ear. Her tongue gripped on the ear as she lick the ear lobe. "Oh my God, I can feel your body tense up. I know you are lying right now."

Hiro was feeling the pleasure, but too prideful to admit it. He refused to let GoGo, his rapist, know that he was feeling strongly aroused by her triple attack. The liquid of the ice dribbled down to his stomach and created a small reservoir around his dick. That contact created his arousal.

"Now, let me continue the story," she said as she reached for dick. She spat on her hand to give it some lubrication. Hiro felt its wetness around his dick as she massaged the phallus. She glided from the phallus to the shaft. She took her time and paced herself to ensure that he wouldn't immediately climax.

"An angel who has free will can no longer withstand the forbidden pleasures of a woman. He will go down to hurt and release all of that tension of the girl. I can imagine her smile as she grit her teeth. Her bare flesh rubbing in the dirt. She is gripping his wet back and grabbing his bare ass to participate in such a sin. He screams out as he bust his hot load inside of the girl. She is hypnotized by the semen gushing out of her throbbing pussy. What a wonderful sight, my dear."

Hiro felt he was approaching climax, but she stopped, leaving his dick in a confused state. "Better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven is what I believe. Why live in a world that has such subservient rules? Why serve a living god that forbid such worldly pleasures, especially if he was responsible for making those things."

"Please, stop," screamed Hiro.

"No, I won't," said GoGo as she returned to massage his dick. "I want this, my little fishy," said GoGo as she thrust her tongue inside of his ear. "I want you to enjoy this." Hiro became limp by the feeling of GoGo's affection. She used her hands to wrap around Hiro's waist. She grabbed his body and situated it around her lap. "There, you are within my reach," said GoGo.

As much Hiro wanted to protest, the exploration of these new experiences felt good. What GoGo was doing was beyond description to what Diana and the other girls have done. The way she stroked her hands, the way she thrusted her tongue in-and-out of his ear, and the lewd sound produced by her soft hand. He knew that he was close and had no other choice, but to accept the pleasure.

Without warning, Hiro climaxed and the semen splattered on himself and parts of the couch. GoGo kept a firm grip on him, ensuring that he would feel each and every sensation to the end. She continued to stroke his dick through his climax, almost to the path that it ceased feeling pleasurable for him. He remained silent. Upset that he submitted to GoGo's pleasure.

"Did it feel good, my little fishy," she asked. Hiro remained quiet until he felt her teeth gnawing on his ear. "Did it feel good, my little fishy?"

"Yes," he said. He wanted to cry, but he remained strong. He had enough of shedding tears since his brother's funeral.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "GoGo, it's Wasabi. Me and the gang are back. We were wondering if you have seen Hiro?"

"Hiro is here with me," she said. "We were finishing some work. We will be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," said Wasabi. GoGo kept his hands around Hiro's mouth until she heard his footsteps fading away.

"Looks like we have to continue another time," said GoGo as she got up to go look for her clothes.

"Another time," he asked while in disbelief.

"Yes, another time. There is something about me that you must know, my little fishy," she said as she return to Hiro. She took her finger and lifted his chin. "It will be best that we keep this between us. Or else, there are things that can be far worse than sex."

"Or what," protested Hiro.

"I think it will be smart that you leave that alone," said GoGo as her grip on his chin became a little tighter. "Your clothes are on the floor next to the desk. See your way out. And, don't forget on what I had said."

GoGo closed the door and left Hiro alone. Hiro took that threat very lightly and was confident on her actions. Hiro went and put his clothes on and returned back into the laboratory. Who would have known that the encounter in the office was only the beginning of her pleasure and his scorn.


	3. New Blood (Hiro X Diana)

Before winning that competition, Hiro didn't give Diana Inoue any thought. To him, she was the typical run-of-the-miller groupie: a follower, a supporter, attention-seeking, and overall, a fiend. The latter of which was not in particular of drugs. It was unknown if Diana was a drug addict, for Bits had a strict policy on illegal drugs, with the exception of marijuana.

At fourteen, Hiro lived a straight edge life. He did not care to smoke. It was not because of the consequences or the popularity of its content, but because he felt the cliche behind smoking such insolence, at least that was what he thought. He had never once drank alcohol; not even once drinking the wine cup at church. Since his incident with his uncle and the beer can, he had sworn off from drinking any intoxicating liquid. However, he was about to get a taste of the liquid platinum from the mouth of Diana.

Once winning his competition against an archrival, he celebrated with a glass of ginger ale. He sat at his usual spot on the bean bag chair. The loud tithings of Styx cranked the airwaves while the people enjoyed playing pool or watching football. Football season was at his prime and he promised his brother to look out for scores of their Giants. Along with his hustle of bot-fighter, he and his brother, Tadashi, were amatuer bookies. Tadashi would have been there to watch him win, but he promised the kids at the youth center, where he was working, to play a basketball. Hiro celebrated alone along with his free ginger ale and the sounds of Styx.

"Sees like someone who mellowing out his victory," said the sound of a woman. Hiro slightly turned and from behind approached the girl he wasn't surprised to see.

"I think I prefer the word, content. What can I say, I am cool like that," said Hiro. Hiro felt the surge of confidence. Realizing that his victory attracted the attention of most popular groupie, Diana, he knew that he had earned some points in the robotics circle.

"The name's Diana." She extend her hand to shake his. Hiro sat up and returned her handshake. "I am Hiro, Hiro Hamada." He said to her, only this time, with more humility. "Mind if I sit," asked Diana with hopes of intention coming from her pretty eyes. Hiro saw her eyes and saw how deep colored it look. If her eyes were pools, he would forever been entrapped in its well. "Please, take a seat," responded Hiro.

Diana reached for the other bean bag chair and positioned herself next to Hiro. Hiro knew that DIana was not sitting next to him for a friendly chat. He already knew what was in store for him. The mischievous grins that were coming from the others at the bar knew what was coming to him.

She opened her compact and applied some lipstick. She puck her rosy lips before setting her eyes on him.

"Wonderful game tonight, Hiro. You were great," said Diana. She batted her eyes and gave him such a seductive expression. Hiro may have been experienced at women, but he knew that he was not receiving any subtle hints. Diana was on the prowl and Hiro was the prey. "I appreciate that, Diana. It was not easy, but every dog has its day." "I could not said it better myself, Hiro," said Diana.

Hiro turned when learning the jukebox stopped playing. He quickly jumped from the table to revived his little sanctuary. Without hesitation, he reached in his pocket for a quarter and the tuneage of Rush brought in a new symphony. The crowd smiled like they were praising Hiro. Not bad for a teenager who had the capability of picking good music.

"Seems like you have great taste in music," smiled Diana as she waved a cigarette in her hand. A waitress came and help her lit it. She waved her thanks and began smoking it. Hiro watched as she blew out rings followed by an arrow. "Damn, you are gifted," he said to himself. He knew about her ego, but did not want to do any more inflation to it.

"I said that you have taste in music," repeated Diana. "I can't say that it is great. It was something that my aunt had in her record collection at the house. With today's music being shit, I rather stick to the classics."

"Aren't you a little young to curse like that," asked Diana with a grin. "Aren't you a little old to flirt with a fourteen year boy," replied Hiro. Diana was taken aback by his comment, but quickly overlooked it. "With a mouth like that, I couldn't tell. And the way you were fighting was more of a man to me," replied Diana. She licked her lips and somewhat dimmed her eyes. Hiro was caught off guard. Diana knew the right keys to strike him and she did it without hesitation.

"Great move, Diana, great move," said Hiro. He chuckled and took another sip of his ginger ale. Something about it this time was more tangier than usual. It tasted more mature. Either it was his taste buds or Diana was the Lord herself, something was in the water and it wasn't going to be long until Hiro was caught in it.

"Tell me something, Hiro," said Diana as she took another smoke. "How did a boy like you get caught up in such a game like this."

"Tell me something, Diana." He retorted without a chance to think. The constant whims of quips became roleplay to these individuals. "Is this how you introduce yourself to winners before putting us to bed?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't hang with little boys."

"So we are having this lovely tet-o-tet because you were bored."

"I wouldn't say bored, but particularly curious."

"How so?"

"Well, you are you. That is different."

"Please explain."

Diana butted her cigarette and leaned closer to Hiro. She placed her lips to his ear. There he felt every vibration, every syllable, and every whisper she emitted from her lips. "I like curious boys like you because you are doing things that you aren't supposed to do. I know new blood when I see it." The last sentence she spat was venomous, he thought. It did not take a genius to know that _new blood_ had meant his being a virgin. New blood was a common term in the robotics community. Originally, the term meant those who were new to the game. However, since the trend was growing and along came its groupie, so did the newer meanings behind new blood.

"When I first saw you, I assumed that you were a cheeky brat," said Diana. Diana continued talking into his ear. Hiro started to feel aroused as she talk seductively to him. A flame was igniting in the young lad and it was something he had never felt before. Of course, he had his secret sessions with Aunt Cass, but he had yet done anything sexually. He sniffed her panties while masturbating and imagined having sex with Aunt Cass. He even had thoughts of having sex with Honey Lemon. Especially after she wore that micro-bikini at the beach that previous summer. His eyes went the other direction once those thoughts gave him an erection. It did not go unnoticed by Diana, but it looked that she was playing coy when the time was right.

"A cheeky brat," he asked. "Yeah, a little cheeky brat," she repeated with a combination of sassiness and sensualness. "But the more I see you play, the more I saw something else in you. I see more than just a player. I saw something greater than no any person would notice."

"What did you see," he asked. He was trying his hardest to fight the erection in his pants. The feeling of his dick cramping in his pants made him feel uneasy. He knew that she was flirting with him, but he wanted to gain the upperhand. The thought of being dominated by a woman scared him, at first.

"I saw a humble wonderful boy that was full of life. He was a novice and pure," she said. Suddenly, Hiro felt her lips touching his ear. "In others, my Hiro, you are untouched," she concluded before licking behind his ear. She kissed him behind his neck. They were soft, feathery kisses. Sensitive by the touch, Hiro shivered by the foreign sensation of being touched by a woman. Beside his secret sessions of Aunt Cass, he had never been touched before.

"Diana, please." That was all he could muster. The combination of the crowd, Diana, her touches, and Rush filled his head as he tried to balance it all. It failed as she slid her hand down his crotch. Upon contact, Hiro frowned and shook from knowing the embarrassment that occurred in his pants. _Failure to launch, you new blood. God, I am a fucking idiot._ However, there was no reaction of laughter. There were no response by the crowds. The others were unfazed as they dived into the football game. Diana looked at Hiro. She did not smile or laugh. She had a serious look of intent. She approached him and grabbed his face. She pushed him toward her face and they shared a kiss.

Her tongue wrapped inside of his as she never let go of his face. The taste of cigarettes and ginger ale was the combining flavor of the two. He was never a great kisser. In fact, he had never shared a kiss with another woman. Of course, he practiced on dolls, pillows, cut-out pictures, and the one incident with a stylist head from his aunt's hairdresser. This was the real thing. He was actually sharing a kiss with an older woman, and the queen of groupies he thought. His thought went away once the kiss was done. A trail of saliva bridged the pair once it was over.

"Come with me," she said. She grabbed his hand and rushed from the bean bag chair. They ran through the crowded maze at _Bits_ to head somewhere for a little privacy. "Where are we going," asked Hiro. "You are on a need-to-know basis. Now, shut it," explained Diana as they left the main corridor.

Although Bits was a small bar, it had hidden compartments in the basement that not many people know about. Before Bits became a bar, it used to be a veteran's lodge. The basement was made for the veterans to preserve their spoils of war, as they called it. Hiro couldn't care on what they were hiding, but he knew he was entering the vicinity to feature in Diana's spoils of war.

The basement was very dark, with the exception of a green light. Hiro laughed to himself for the signals of his ending virginity. Diana did not waste any time to get to her destination. When she came to a door, she opened it and in it was a restroom. It was a private restroom by the looks of it. It was the typical bar restroom that was scented in piss or sticky from dried piss; plastered with stickers of rock bands after rock bands; or graffitied with phone numbers for good time or expletives in terms of sexual or racial abuse. The bathroom was quite clean. He concluded that the private restroom belonged to the owner.

"The owner lets me use it sometimes. He is such a sweetheart," said Diana. A small surge of disappointment hit Hiro. It just registered in his head that he was one of many guys who received his golden ticket to explore Diana. His hormonal side was telling Hiro to let Diana attack him and become one with the lust. His other side was telling him to be rational with Diana and to not engage. Diana did not give him a chance to think as she pressed him to the wall and began kissing him.

Diana was rough with her kisses. The somewhat gentle kiss in the bar faded away as her true colors ravished the inexperienced Hiro. She stroked her mouth with his tongue as she was performing fellacio. Hiro tried to move, but was caught in her grasp again as she began rubbing his soiled pants. The strange feeling of cold semen gushing against his dick in her hand felt strange. She continued without a moment's rest. The multiple sensations became overbearing and he slightly pushed her.

"Slow it down, Diana," he said, "Take it slow. This is new to me." She stopped and gave him a naughty look from her eye. "I am sorry. I forget that you are new blood. I will take it slow as much as I can."

"Take it easy on that term, too. I don't like it," said Hiro.

"Sorry, Hiro," she said before resuming her work on Hiro.

She kissed him gently on his neck and started tugging at it. He sat on the toilet while Diana had his grasp on him. She continued to suck until he started feeling some painful sensations from there. He flinched, which made her stop.

"Ever felt this way with a girl before," asked Diana while she was grinning. She already knew the answer, why entertain it, he thought. She waved her hair before reaching down to his pants and unzipping his pants.

When unzipping, out came his soiled dick that looked like it was hunger for more. Upon seeing it, Diana smile fade away. She became in awe of his pecker. She kissed the phallus before sucking it. Hiro felt her mouth pocketed his dick. The hotness of her breath made him bewilder with excitement and fear. This was his first blowjob and an experience to remember.

"Diana, this is amazing," cried Hiro as she continued. The way she took in her soft hands while caressing his balls, he knew that Diana was experienced in sex. He thought on why all of people, it would be him. Of course, she answered him earlier, but it still surprised him.

Hiro was straining and his heart was beating loudly. His toes were curling from his shoes in the pleasure that he was receiving. As soon he was close to climax, she stopped. Surprised, but relieved at the same time, Hiro felt hopeless as he thought that Diana was leaving him hanging. It wasn't until she slid off her panties and got on top of him.

"Hold still. I want to take this moment on taking your throbbing dick's virginity," said DIana. 'Such a cheesy line,' he thought to himself as she glided her pussy back and forth with his dick. He was sensitive, but she focused enough for him to not release. She did it for a few moments, which was timeless to Hiro and made him frustrated and anxious.

"Stop teasing me, Diana," he cried as he saw her devilish grin. "Thought you didn't like an older girl flirting with a young boy like you," she said while pleasuring her folds. She moan as she was feeling the intensity. "God, Hiro, you are making me hot. You are making me moist. Play that tone of misery and desperation. Beg for my pussy. Beg for it." She continued while he knew that was in mid-climax hell. She did enough to make it pleasurable, but slow down when he was close. Diana was an absolute expert in the pleasures of sex.

"Please," he murmur. "What was that," she said as she pressed her ears next to him. "Please make me enter you pussy. I want to enter your cunny." Hiro felt embarrassed with such a request, but it was the appetite that fed Diana's hunger.

"Itadakimasu," she whispered in his ear as he entered his dick into her pussy. Upon entry, she yelped for a second. "Are you okay," asked Hiro with concern. "Never mind that," she said, "Just fuck me and think of nothing else."

Her folds enveloped his member as they became one. With her hands gliding on his legs, she rubbed herself and grinded herself onto me as they were going to work. Her moans turned into a language of love. She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until he entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. Hiro felt the sensation; it told him to let her take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as she took him away. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy. Seeing the sight of her breast made me yearn for his mother as he suckled it. He placed his teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. He saw Diana bit her lip and sticking her tongue in pleasure as she licked his ears. She stuck her tongue in his ear, exciting his middle man.

The encounter felt timeless. The sounds of Rush booming from the main bar, the moans coming from Diana, and the sounds of their lewd lust became more than he can bear.

"Hiro, you are amazing. God, you are good," said Diana in the midst of the excitement. Her folds were getting tighter and her nest entrapped Hiro from leaving. Hiro closed his eyes as he prepared to deposit his sperm into her bank.

"I...am..feeling...funny, Diana," said Hiro. Her breasts continued bouncing as she wanted him to continue sucking. "It's okay, Hiro. Just let it out. Be a good boy and come for me. Come for me, baby. Let it out in my snatch. Let my snatch know who you belong to."

"I am coming," he said as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy. She trembled as he felt her climaxing all over his dick. "Yeah, yeah, Hiro, Hiro!" She screamed those words repeatedly until she ebbed. Before she got off of him, she gave him a passionate kiss. Hiro saw a tear escaped her eye while they were caught in the love's rapture.

"Hiro, my sweet Hiro," said Diana as she wrapped herself on him in an embrace. They held onto each other for the rest of the evening until the bar closed.

When Hiro and Diana exited the bar, it was early in the morning. Hiro knew that he would be in trouble with Aunt Cass, but was grateful for the contingency plan that his brother planned, just in case.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, Hiro," said Diana.

"Thanks as well," said Hiro.

"Look forward to seeing you again," said Diana. She came to him and pecked him on the cheek. As she approached her car, she looked at Hiro. "I meant what I said about you being a sweet boy."

"I believe it," said Hiro.

"Good," said Diana. "Hey, would you like to come over and talk?"

Hiro smiled as he knew he was going to broken in again. He got inside of Diana's Honda Accord and went to her apartment. They engaged in sex through the night until daybreak.


End file.
